NHA SIDE SHOTS
by Raizen1125
Summary: Fun Side stories and loosely connected one shots set in my NHA verse. More fluffy IZUMINA GOODNESS THO. And occasionally the other pairings I had in there.
1. Chapter 1

THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL Project with Top Succ and Sir Fart. KEEP AN EYE ON THEM. They're upcoming stories are going to be big. I won't say too much about them, but I promise you on my meager reputation that these guys are working on some really good stories. Plus, they're buddies of mine.

Chapter One: We crave Chocolate

Izuku was having many MANY regrets at the moment. He'd almost put three Haunted workers in the hospital because they'd scared the piss out of him. Izuku might spider reflexes, and a shitload of other powers for years now, but he was still a "damn spaz" as both his partner and Mina had put it eloquently. Izuku was dressed like like Spider-Man, wearing the red and blue outfit that Peter Parker had originally debuted in. Mei had been enthusiastic enough to actually make a bullet proof fully functional suit for him to use, despite the fact it was just a costume. His lenses narrowed on Mina's laughing form to his left. She had taken it upon herself to dress up as the Black Cat, Peter Parker's wife. That had sent Izuku spiraling into blushes for about 30 minutes. The black body suit hugged all of Mina's curves, and she'd spent the months prior growing out her curly pink hair so it now went just past her shoulders. She had wanted to dye her hair, but Izuku felt that would have been a bit much. As such, she was just tossing her longer pink hair over her shoulder, her own black lenses shut as she laughed. (Mei had ALSO made her a fully functional super suit. Mina had however teased they'd probably use them for...other things...later.)

"Ahahahaha! I cant' believe you almost put that guy dressed like Dracula through. He wasn't even scary. All he did was ask if you wanted candy, tiger." Mina Ashido had been, and still was laughing at his...jumpy tendencies. You'd think walking around a haunted with your source of powers literally sticking out of you back to watch for monsters would stop freak outs ahead of time, but no. Izuku had broke three walls, a ceiling he'd jumped through, and webbed a guy to a wall. Suffice to say, there were very banned from this establishment.

"That's easy for you to say! You're not easily scared like I am." Izuku shot back defensively, still embarrassed about the incidents.

 **Kid, you have fought so many villains it's kind of funny that you'd freak out over guys in masks making fake efforts to hurt you. Your spider sense didn't even go off.**

'You keep quiet or I'll throw away every piece of chocolate I get tonight.' Venom went very VERY silent for the remainder of the conversation at the mention of not getting chocolate.

Since they had just been kicked out of the place they were supposed to remain for a few hours, they were now at a loss for what to do for the next hour before they were supposed to leave. Izuku sighed, before turning to Mina. "Since we now have nothing to do, what do you say we do some...incognito hero work? We could go visit the children's hospital and take pictures with the kids who couldn't go trick or treating." Mina stopped laughing then, because Izuku's idea was so utterly sweet that she was caught of guard. It was totally like him to be selfless, even on his day off. They'd been official pros for about 6 years now since the...incident, but he always tried to help everyone. Even if that meant cutting into his own free time. She couldn't help herself. She rushed him and pressed him into a nearby wall, her hair splaying over his face as they kissed. Izuku had always commented that he liked her hair longer now that he'd seen it on her, stating that it tickled when they kissed. She ran her fingers through his hair, before she caught herself. There were kids around, and she couldn't just have her wicked way with him in the middle of a street. No matter how sweet and enticing he may be. Oh well. She could wait. She would get her prey. Very soon...

xxxxxxx

As they walked into the children's hospital, they'd looked around for the front desk to check in. They'd called ahead of time, asking if it was okay to come visit the kids who were too sick to leave, and if it was okay to bring them some candy (both sugared and sugar free for the diabetics). The hospital had readily agreed one they'd told them who they were under the masks, but to keep it a secret.

The receptionist looked up, and when she saw them, she smiled, waving them over.

"Ah! You must be Spider-Man and Black Cat." She whispered conspiratorially. "Don't worry, we've had them watching Spider-Man cartoons for a while lately since your upsurge in popularity. And I think this will be a lovely surprise for them. Thank you again for doing this." She spoke rapidly, clearly excited by the prospect of making the children happy tonight.

"It's no trouble ma'am." Izuku spoke cheerfully, slipping into his hero persona like he'd slip on a sock. Mina always envied how easily he could shift mindsets. It wasn't something that he'd developed over night, but he'd still always been able to inspire the people around him with that attitude of his.

"Mina?" Izuku's voice brought her out of her reverie. She glanced from him to the receptionist, noticing they were both looking at her.

"Sorry, what?"

"She asked if you were the infamous Black Cat." Izuku sounded highly amused, probably thinking she was spacing out to think of something silly.

"Oh yes! That's me! Careful, or I miiiight just steal your heart as well as your wallet." She spoked while waggling her eyebrows. This made the receptionist laugh, and she beckoned them to follow her, bringing them to where the kids were watching cartoons in their little costumes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They'd been a hit with the kids. Between their excitement to meet Spider-Man and Black Cat, and Izuku casually proving he had his powers, Mina couldn't remember the last time she'd seen so much joy on children's faces. It was...heartwarming, and it also highlighted just how good of a father Izuku would be one day. However, there had been two main highlights. The first had been when one of the smaller girls, Rika, had asked Mina if she could be as pretty as her when she grew up. Mina had been touched, and had proceeded to hug the little girl to her as tightly as she felt was safe. The second was when Izuku had given the kids a ride on his back as he climbed walls. He'd been so careful with them and made a swing with his webs for them. He'd had to reassure the staff that it would begone when he left. All in all, it would forever be one of their favorite Halloweens they'd spent together.

END.


	2. IZUMINA WEEK 2019 NHA EDITION!

**I'm sure no one wanted me to contribute to IzuMina week, but here's my bit.**

 **For those not in the know, the them for the day this was started was "couples cosplay", so naturally, I'm going to abuse the biggest trope in my story for comedic effect.**

 **Without further ado, I present**

 **IzuMina Week: NHA Couples Cosplay**

"Remind me how I let you talk me into this?" Izuku said for the eight time in the past hour. He glanced at his fiance, who'd just finished dying her hair white for her costume. Glancing over at Mina, he couldn't help but it like a universal truth that girls looked _really_ good with white/silver hair?

"Because, tiger, couples cosplay is both fun AND adorable. Plus, you always indulge my quirks and love me for them." She said matter of factly, a sly grin on her face as she finihed applying some black lip stick to herself. They had agreed to help cohost a cosplay party for charity with the other Outsiders at Momo and Shouto's place, which was why they were dressing up to begin with.

"But...do I really have to be Spider-Man?! I mean come on...We could do Super-man and Lois Lane...Or The Flash and Killer Frost!" Yes, let it be known that Izuku and his symbiote were on the FrostFlash train in the Arrowverse. "You know my symbiote is going to make fun of me for months after this, right?"

 **You are incorrect. If you think I'm only going to make fun of you for a few months, you're sadly mistaken. Try years, partner.**

'NOW IS NOT THE TIME, VENOM!' Izuku thought back in annoyance. "Minaaaaa! Please?"

"Hush, Izuku. It's not even like I made you use his weird original outfit. I let you wear his sexy Dark Suit. I _love_ the color black on you, after all." She had snuck up behind him while he was staring glumly at his reflection, only to whisper seductively in his ear, prompting him to go nuclear red. "Anyway, how do I look, tiger?" Turning around, Izuku had to hold back a gulp. Somehow, the white hair made her look even more attractive, if that was even possible. She'd straighten it as well, to fit better with the character. She was wearing a tight fitting latex body suit, which had white furr on the shoulders and arms, and she'd deliberately not zipped it up all the way. She had the costumes domino mask in her hand. All in all, Izuku thanked whatever powers at be that made this remarkable woman fall in love with him ( **AN: I got you, fam).**

"M-Mina, you looked incredible, as usual. Maybe a little more exotic, but gorgeous nonetheless." He cursed the fact she still forced him to stutter occasionally. You'd think after how long they'd been together he'd be immune to her efforts to cause to crash, but you'd be wrong. He had, however, selected the right thing to say, as she beamed at him, before she hugged him.

"It means a lot to hear that. I put a lot of effort into this. And by effort, I mean I had Momo look at pictures of Black Cat's old costumes, and pick the hottest one."

"Y-Yes, I noticed." He paused, looking at the mask in his hand, as well as his reflection. His suit was fully functional, meaning it was completely fire and bullet proof. It was black and form fitting, while on his chest and back were big red spiders. Apparently Mina had asked Mei to make his, and forgotten to mention it was only a costume. Hell, his mask had fully functioning night and thermal optics. She'd even recreated and improved Peter's webshooters from before he'd had Venom. As such, he was supposed to carry Mina and himself to the costume party at Momo and Todoroki's place. "Mei really went overboard with mine."

Mina tilted her head at him, before she lightly dragged a clawed finger down the side of his face. "If it makes you feel better, if you are good, I promise you'll be rewarded." She then bit her lips seductively, then laughing when Izuku rapidly turned away and shoved his mask on to hide his blush.

"Oh! Look at the time, we gotta go! Let's continue this talk NEVER!" He said hurriedly, before scooping her up in his left arm, before launching them out their open apartment window, and into the night sky, Mina laughing hysterically as they did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the TodoMomo palace...

Shouto watched calmly as his wife ran around frantically in hopes of ensuring everything was properly prepared for the guests. Momo had elected to dress as Supergirl, and her outfit consisted of a blue form fitting top and a blue miniskirt, which high lighted Momo's rather elegant legs. The House of El Symbol was emblazoned on the front, and the cape accessory was colored red. He stared a few more moments, before he glanced at his own outfit. She had selected for him a character called "The Red Hood", who was apparently a vigilante that Momo "shipped" with Supergirl. Momo had teamed up with Mei for his outfit, since Mei was apparently on a roll after making a costume for both Izuku and Hitoshi. His suit was a nice leather jacket, a high tech helmet complete with onboard AI and multiple mode goggles, and a form fitting bullet proof undersuit that had a red bat like symbol on the front. She'd even made him two tranquilizer dart guns that were designed to look like M1911 handguns.

"Shouto, dearest, could you please tell me to stop freaking out? I feel like I need your calm influence now. Perhaps a pun about chilling out?" Momo's slightly panicked voiced sounded from the next room, prompting him to smirk slightly, before making his way to her. He slid his arms around her from behind, and pulled her against him, burying his head in her soft black hair.

"Hmm... you seem a bit feverish dear. Why don't you cool down a bit?" He mumbled before forming a slight layer of ice over his hand, and laying it against her forehead. Momo let out a sigh of content, before she fully relaxed against her husband.

"Thank you, dearest. I needed that. Now, to ensure the fruit tarts came out right!" Shouto was unable to say a word before his wife shot out of his arms and towards the kitchen. He was about to follow her, in order to steal one of her amazing pastries, when the door bell rang. He sighed, knowing now she wouldn't let him steal one since they had company, he called out to Momo "I've got it, Momo, keep doing what you're doing." He then made his way through their large house before he gripped the ornate handle of their front door, and opened it to find Izuku and Mina dressed up like Spider-Man and Black Cat. 'A fitting choice.' He mused to himself, before motioning for them to follow him.

"Maaaaaan, I keep forgetting how big your house is. Izu and I aren't hurting for money, but this place is massive." Mina stated with a hint of awe. She observed Shouto shrug without turning to face them. "Still a man of few words, I see."

"You talk like we didn't have lunch with the team earlier today." Izuku commented dryly, his mask lenses shifting to indicate his amusement.

"Hush, Izu. I'm trying to make the quiet one speak." Mina put a finger over Izuku's covered lips without actually looking at him, before resuming her efforts to annoy their friend. He ignored said efforts as he lead them back to their established party room, gesturing them to make themselves comfortable. They watched as Shouto made it halfway to their kitchen, when Mei and Hitoshi walked into the room.

"How did you-" Shouto began incredulously, which caused Hitoshi to merely grin slightly.

"I brainwashed you last year into giving me a key as a joke. It apparently stuck, because I got one in the mail like a week later." Mei was staring adoringly at all the people who were wearing her babies. They had chosen to dress as Big Barda and Mr. Miracle. Hitoshi's outfit was a high tech red and yellow suit, with a green cape, while Mei was wearing what looked like scalemail and had a ornate headdress on her head.

"Toshi, aren't my works so beautiful?!" The eccentric inventor raved excitedly, prompting her fiance to sigh(though his lips were curved up slightly).

"Of course, Mei. Beauty begets beauty right?" He spun her to face look him dead in the eyes, prompting her to redden. "And you're by far the one I find most beautiful." Mei proceeded to swoon, and Hitoshi saw Mina and Izuku hold up paper signs that read 10/10. He was about to ask where the hell they'd found pen and paper when Momo walked into the room.

She clasped her hands excitedly, before she regarded the group. "Okay! So now that our friends are here and the main crowd of guests are not, Shouto, we can make our announcement! I'm pregnant!" Immediately, this prompted squeals from Mina and Mei, though they had done so for different reasons. Mina liked cute things, and Mei saw it as a having a new guinea pig for her robotic teddy bears she called "Cybernetly **Teddies"(AN: Yes this is a reference to Archer).** She was apparently trying to break into the toy production line, but her suggestions were usually too...terrifying for mainstream toy companies.

"Oh my god, congratulations, guys! How far along are you?" Mina asked her friend after hugging Momo tightly.

"I am about 3 months along, with a perfectly growing child. We also want it to be a surprise, so we won't know if it's a boy or girl until later." Momo stated with a proud smile.

"I am going to spoil this child with sooooo many toy creations." Mei stated before she laughed maniacally, prompting sweatdrops from the rest of the group.

Izuku regarded his friends warmly, and couldn't help but think how lucky he was to meet these amazing individuals. Shouto raised an eyebrow, before commenting to him "You just realized this makes you all the godparents, didn't you?"

Izuku made an 'o' with his mouth, before he actually formed a sentence "I mean I was more thinking how glad I am to know all of you, but that's also awesome!" This got a laugh out of the others, before the doorbell chimed, signaling that other guests were starting to arrive.

"Welp, show time people! Let's raise some money for charity!"

End!


End file.
